A Final Breath
by FireOpals
Summary: These are a load of one-shots about the tributes that died in any of the Hunger Games. They are in the tributes POV. R&R! Rated T for violence and possibly language.
1. Introduction

A Final Breath

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

Most of the tributes, some good, some bad, died in the hunger games and they all deserve to be mentioned. I have decided to write how they died in their point of view.

For the ones that have no name, I will make a name up for them.

The tributes that I have remembered and am doing are …

Rue

Foxface

Enobaria's Victim

One of Johanna's Victims

The boy that got a knife in his back (74th)

The District 4 girl (74th)

Clove

* * *

><p>If you can think of anyone else review and tell me!<p>

Lilz!

P.S I'll most probably write the first one sometime this week.


	2. A broken promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters that belong to Suzanne Collins and my OC's and this plot.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Artemis is Awesomeness for review once again, and i will add Titus to the list!<p>

Thanks to one of my two best friends, Fox Berrie, for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p>A Broken Promise<p>

Merton Kingsgate (Boy tribute - District 3) - 63rd Hunger Games – Johanna's Victim

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

Another cannon goes.

I step away from the girl's corpse, reliving her of her bag and a spear.

That leaves me, Merton Kingsgate, District 3, that District 4 boy, the snivelling girl from 7, the guy from 10 and the girl from 5.

I start to walk away, leaving the hovercraft to take care of the girl's dead body.

I brushed a lock of russet-brown hair out of my eyes. It was day 4 and it was getting annoyingly long. My stylists had though I'd look better with it like that.

An almost-silent crunching brings me to a halt, spear poised. It is a human, I'm sure of it.

The crunching stops for a second, then starts again, now frantic and rushed.

I run after whoever it is, getting a bit more cautious with every second that passed, in case the pursuer catches drift of me.

I run forward just in time to see the District 5 girl, Judia, I think her name was, stumble to her knees while the girl from 7 advanced on her running at full speed, axe readied.

Judia raised her hands in a last attempt of defence, but it's no use. Her head, with a sickening crunch, is cut clean off.

Judia's headless body falls to the ground, staining it with red, while the cannon booms in the background.

The girl with the axe turns to me, blade tainted with red, her mouth set in a cruel smirk.

If you'd of asked me a day ago or even 5 minutes ago, I would've said that this girl was no challenge, a piece of cake. But now, maybe not a cake, a carrot. A very tough, stringy, hard-to-chew carrot.

What was her name? J something, I think. Jean? Jo-Jo? Johanna? Yes, Johanna, I was sure of it.

I dropped my spear and pulled out a sword from its sheath. We started circling each other, both waiting for the other to attack first.

After a while, I got sick of it and lunged at her stomach. She dodged and quickly retaliated, aiming for my neck. I turned but she caught my shoulder with the blade of her axe. I hissed in pain then gave Johanna my best look of uttermost fury.

She would not get the better of me, I refused to let her.

Chaffie, my 4 year old little sister, depended on me, she made me promise I would come back home, and I would not let her down.

I swiped at Johanna's neck but she deflected it, knocking my sword aside, it skidding across the ground and sliding to a stop a good 3 meters away from me, leaving me defenceless.

Johanna smiled, assuming the battle was won.

She took a lazy swipe at my leg which I dodged with ease.

In my mind, I came up with a stupid, risky idea that might just save my life. Hopefully the element of surprise might be on my side.

I jumped at Johanna and for a split second, she was absolutely stunned. That was all I needed.

I wrestled the axe out of her hand and it fell to the ground at my feet. I kicked it away whilst still tussling with Johanna, axe skidding under a bush, out of view.

I could tell Johanna was panicking. I mean, in her position who wouldn't. She wasn't weak, far from it, but I was quite big and brawny.

We both fell to the ground, still wrestling. After about 5 minutes of it, both I and Johanna were beginning to tire.

I was about to put her into a chock-hold when I felt an excruciating pain. I rolled away from Johanna, staring at my stomach.

A sword – my sword – was protruding from my back to my front.

Johanna stood up and brushed herself off. She gave me a triumphant smirk before going off to retrieve her axe.

Johanna soon came back, axe in hand.

I closed my eyes, knowing the end was near.

An image of Chaffie - her chestnut tresses in two playful plaits down her shoulders, her cute red-and-while plaid dress, and her sparkling blue eyes - came to mind.

"I'm sorry, Chaff," I whisper before the blade comes down on my neck and-

* * *

><p>So really thats it for now.<p>

I hope you all liked it.

Lilz


End file.
